Alaric and Adyelya (Yuki's Lore)
This article, Alaric and Adyelya, is the sole property of SaiyukiLover232 and cannot be used, edited, or referenced without their permission, with the exception of collaboration articles, whereas terms listed above are unserviceable. This is the relationship between Human Alaric Saltzman and the non-Original Tribrid Adyelya Mikaelson. Alaric is the former headmaster of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, where Adyelya was initially a student. Alaric initially met Adyelya for the first time in Voodoo in My Blood, in which he told her the good things about being a witch and how there were plenty of things to study that didn't hurt. He complimented her on her knowledge, and also tells her that they might meet again in the future, which happens in The Feast of All Sinners ''when she joins the Salvatore Boarding School. Nearly ten years following Adyelya's arrival to the Salvatore Boarding School, she would develop not only a mentor-mentee relationship with Alaric—as he is her Headmaster, trains her in martial arts and tries to help guide her worse impulses—but also a father-daughter relationship, especially after her mother passes away and her father leaves to find a way to bring her back. As of ''There's Always a Loophole, in which Adyelya threw herself into the pit of Malivore, her existence was erased from the world's collective memory, and thusly Alaric's. However in This Year Will Be Different, Adyelya confesses to Alaric that the entire world—including the boy she loves—has forgotten her and informs him of her true identity. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Voodoo in My Blood, Alaric visits New Orleans to give Klaus one of The Hollow's bones, and helps Elijah and Marcel to find the other bones. Later at the Abattoir, Alaric meets Adyelya Mikaelson. Realizing that she was practicing witchcraft, Alaric told her the good things about being a witch and that there were plenty of things to study that didn't hurt. He complimented her on how much she had already learned, and then he told her it was great to meet her. Alaric also suggested the possibility that they might meet again some day. Alaric walked over to the courtyard to speak with Klaus and told him that he can't keep Adyelya locked up in the Abattoir forever, especially with the curiosity, personality and abilities she has inherited from her parents. He went on to tell him about the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted that he and Caroline had started for children with supernatural powers. He explained that even his own daughters were doing well there, and using their magic for good. Lastly, Alaric tells Klaus that Adyelya was always welcome there, even despite the history between her parents and Mystic Falls, before leaving. In The Feast of All Sinners, Alaric is at the Salvatore Boarding House, which was turned into a school for kids that have mystical powers. He walks up to Katherine, who just arrived with Adyelya. He tells Katherine that Adyelya looks like she is doing well talking to kids her age. Alaric then informs her about the kids there: how they all get along and are willing to learn new things about witchcraft. He then tells Katherine what they teach the kids, and how these kids will be better at accepting who they are—that is, being mystical. Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, Alaric is wary of Klaus when he shows up and initially denies his request for his daughter's service of siphoning out the Hollow's dark magic and transferring into Klaus. However, he changes his mind after he sees Klaus acting like a father, though instead of allowing Klaus to sacrifice himself, he decides to help postpone Adyelya's illness to find a solution. Thusly, he lets his daughters siphon off small amounts of the Hollow's magic from Adyelya, temporarily storing it in the Moonstone with Marcel's blood used as the binding agency. However, due to the Hollow's immense power, the Moonstone was unable to fully contain the power of the Hollow; the power was then subsequently transferred into the Traveler coven, who sacrificed themselves in a mass suicide in order to destroy the Hollow and its magic for good. Throughout The Legacies Series Season One Season Two Trivia * Alaric meets Adyelya for the first time when she is eight years old. * It was Alaric who first suggested that Adyelya should attend the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. ** In late 2019/early 2020, Katherine brings Adyelya to the Salvatore Boarding School, which is The Feast of All Sinners. * Alaric and Adyelya have a mentor-mentee relationship. ** He trains her in martial arts and self-defence. * Alaric tries to help steer Adyelya down the right path, and curb her worst impulses. * Adyelya sees Alaric as a father-figure. * He is the first person that Adyelya confesses her true identity (This Year Will Be Different). * Alaric sees the good of Klaus and Katherine in Adyelya. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship